Automotive vehicles typically include a windshield that is transparent to permit passengers to see therethrough and is sealed to a vehicle frame to prevent intrusion into a passenger compartment of debris and fluids like air, rain and snow. In most vehicles, the windshield is fixed in place, usually by mechanical fasteners and adhesive, and is not moveable except to replace the windshield.